


Points of View

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masters Introduce Padawans to Sex, Multi, Seasons of Kink, and Aayla/Quinlan, dub-con, including Obi-Wan/Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: They really should have known better. The planet was full of sand, after all.Or: The Jedi are not virgins, because their Masters are in charge of a Padawan's sexual education. The clones aren't covered under this policy and are therefore subject to rituals involving losing their virginity.





	Points of View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seasons of Kink. Prompt: "Interrogation/Kidnapping."

This planet was clearly trouble, and to be honest, they should have known that. They should have known it before the six of them wound up locked in a metal cage with no way of escaping and no guards to trick into letting them free. 

_"There have been no problems with the planet in well over 20 years,"_ Master Windu had said, as though that wasn't a way to jinx everything entirely. It was. Oh, it definitely was. 

Obi-Wan sighed as he turned to his former Padawan. "Are you ever going to stop glaring at me, Anakin? This isn't my fault." 

"I told you!" Anakin said, entirely too loudly for the headache that Obi-Wan had at the moment. "I told you! It's full of sand. We should have stayed away." 

"In fairness, Master Kenobi is not the one who sent us here," Aayla interrupted, kindly - and why was that? How did Quinlan Vos of all people get the kind and considerate former Padawan and Obi-Wan got ... Anakin's temper? That wasn't fair at all. Obi-Wan was quite fond of Anakin, of course, but that didn't mean he has to be fond of his temperamental mood swings. 

"No," Anakin said grouchily. "It was the council. But Obi-Wan thought I was being ridiculous about the sand. He judged me, but I was right." 

"Technically, aren't you on the council, General Kenobi?" Bly asked. Except, of course, it wasn't a question. No, Bly was far too clever to _ask_ anything innocently. He was very direct, and his blaster shots were always on purpose. 

Obi-Wan could respect that. Quinlan didn’t, but Quinlan expected everyting to be easy to deal with – which was what happened when a person wasn’t given temperamental Padawans to deal with. 

"There are a lot of people on the council, Bly," Cody retorted. "Don't forget yourself." 

Obi-Wan waited to see if Rex was going to say anything, but he seemed content to watch the interaction between the rest of them. That was fair. Rex had to balance out Anakin's flights of temper, after all. It required him to be a calming influence. 

"You _were_ being ridiculous about the sand," Obi-Wan said firmly to Anakin. 

Anakin's scowl deepened and Obi-Wan had no doubt that Anakin was going to argue with him. Quite frankly, Obi-Wan would have welcomed it. It was a nice distraction away from the fact that Obi-Wan had no idea how to get them out of here. As senior Jedi and a member of the council, the fault did, in fact, lie with him. 

At that moment, however, whatever Anakin was going to say had to wait. Above them, a voice spoke into their cell.

"Ah, Jedi. And the clone troopers! So good of you to join us!"

"I would hardly call it joining," Obi-Wan argued. "That would imply that we were here of our own free will."

"Which we are not!" Anakin yelled above them. 

"Yes, yes," the Voice said, in a way that said clearly that their worries were not a concern at all. "But now that you are here, you can fulfill the ritual offering!" 

Obi-Wan could feel the heightened anxiety from his colleagues. What kind of offering? It couldn't have been a very impressive one while they were stuck in this metal box. 

"What kind of offering do you suggest?" Obi-Wan asked, and boy, did he ever feel foolish yelling up at the ceiling with no face in sight. "We are somewhat limited in our choices while we are stuck in this box, you understand?" 

"Oh, but you must stay there! It is the most sacred place for your virgins to offer themselves!" the voice proclaimed. "Without the virgin's offering themselves, our people cannot fulfill the mating ritual! Without the mating ritual, our crops will fail! You must!"

* * *

Aayla listed to their captors, and she watched Obi-Wan's face as it dawned on him exactly what they were demanding. 

"They want us to fulfill the role we would normally fulfill to our Padawans," she said lowly to Obi-Wan. 

"Padawans are allowed to say no," Skywalker interrupted. "It's a little different." 

Aayla controlled her patience, because she understood where Skywalker's anger was coming from. Nothing about the situation was ideal.

"Absolutely not," Obi-Wan said firmly in the direction of the ceiling. "None of us will be having sex for your amusement." 

Aayla glanced over to Skywalker, who seemed to be even more full of rage than he normally was. The poor man was always struggling, in a way that reminded Aayla of her own lineage's battles with the dark side. 

She hoped that, in time, he would be able to overcome it as well. 

"We will not force you, of course," the voice said. "But if you do not do the ritual - " 

"What? You'll kill us?" Skywalker interrupted. "You wouldn't be the first to try!" 

"No, no. We wouldn't kill Jedi. Brings too much unwanted attention. But we could kill some of the village. While you wait in the cell to be freed by your friends. If that is your choice. Killing will also appease the gods. But the ritual is far less messy, do you not agree?" 

Aayla knew then what the three Jedi in the room would choose. But of course, they were not the only ones who needed to agree.

"What are we supposed to do, Obi-Wan?" Skywalker's voice was quiet and desperate. 

Obi-Wan didn't give him much hope when he answered. "Well, I am open for suggestions." 

"We should probably ask the three people in the room who are actually virgins," Aayla suggested gently. 

She titled her head to her left, where Bly stood - where he always stood. Then she looked at Rex and Cody, as well. 

"Of course," Obi-Wan whispered, and oh, that was a sigh of a man who had fought a war for far too long.

* * *

"I'm willing to do it, Sir." 

Anakin was not at all surprised to hear Cody volunteer first. Of course he was willing to be the good soldier and take one for the team. Of course he was. Of all of the clones who Anakin had ever worked with, Cody was the most inflexible about what it meant to be a good soldier.

Anakin respected that, but he also hated it. 

He hated the current situation more. 

"I'm willing, too, Commander," Bly said at Aayla's side. 

Not that that was a surprise in anyway. The only surprising part was that Bly was still a virgin like the other two clones were. If Anakin had been forced to place a bet, he would have figured that Bly and Aayla were already sharing more than battle together.

They were less subtle than Anakin felt like being with Padmé. 

Anakin turned to look at Rex. "You don't have to. I won't force you. I'm not a Hutt." 

He couldn't quite stop the long string of Huttesse that came forward. He could feel the discomfort of the others at his loss of his temper, but he had to sacrifice a little bit of himself every day in this war. That was bad enough. He couldn't become that on top of everything else. 

And he was helpless to stop this situation, so they could deal with the colorful language he'd learned on the first place he'd known that relished virgins as a ritual. 

"Course you aren't, General," Rex said easily. "I'll do it. Let's just be glad that we didn't bring Commander Tano with us." 

The horror of that thought - of what he'd be forced to do to Ahsoka - overwhelmed Anakin for a moment. If that had been the case - they could have killed all of their own people. Anakin wouldn't have given in no matter how many people they’d threatened to kill.

Someday, Jedi training would expect him to. But she was too young for that to even be a consideration. 

The overwhelming rage died down when he felt Obi-Wan's hand on his shoulder.

"It's your choice, too, Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly. 

"We get out of here, we're finding the people responsible," Anakin murmured lowly.

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied. 

The warmth of his reassurance was enough. 

"Then I'm in," Anakin said. 

"Very good!" The voice from the ceiling claimed. "Penetration isn't necessary. Mere ejaculation will appease the gods." 

Anakin's hands ached for a lightsaber.

* * *

His general was handsome. Nobody could deny that. Even the villains they regularly fought wanted Obi-Wan Kenobi the way that Cody was being offered. 

He didn't blame them, of course. The wisdom, skill and kindness of his general were all good reasons to want to be where Cody was right now. 

Right now, Cody's pants were pooled around his feet, and he was being held up against the wall by the Force itself. 

"Sorry I can't use it to break free," his general murmured into his ear. 

That beard... Cody didn't normally like beards. They were hard to keep looking neat. But the way that his general's beard brushed against his ear made Cody shiver and wrap his legs tighter around the general's waist.

"I don't know, General," Cody managed to say, "I think you've discovered a pretty good use for it."

His voice was strained, and Cody knew that he was dangerously close to losing his control completely. 

They didn't prepare you for this, before they shipped you out. 

"Well," his general was saying, "The Jedi... we obtain our sexual knowledge from our masters. It's called The Initiation. So I learned form one of the very best." 

"Show me," Cody pleaded. 

“Yes. Just as Qui-Gon showed me, many years ago,” Obi-Wan promised, his breath a little more ragged than Cody was used to. Cody quite liked the change.

* * *

Bly was trying to give everyone their privacy, but the minute that he heard General Kenobi talk about The Initiation, he couldn't help the growl that escaped him. General Secura's hands ran over his shoulders, seeking to sooth him.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked. 

He looked up at her, as she straddled him, and wondered how she could think that he would want this to end. 

The circumstances were not ... what he had envisioned. But he could not foresee telling her to stop. 

But the idea of her touching that man... well. Bly was not Quinlan Vos' biggest fan. The feeling was mutual, so it did not feel particularly disloyal to Bly. 

"Please continue, General," he said instead. 

She smiled at him kindly, then reached down to to kiss him. As she did, her hips bucked down. A good commander follows his general, and Bly's hips thrust up to meet hers.

* * *

Rex was not unaware that General Skywalker was itching closer and closer to General Kenobi. 

That was pretty typical of how they fought in battle, so Rex supposed it was something to be expected. To be honest, he sometimes wondered about the nature of the relationship between Kenobi and Skywalker. 

It wasn't his business, but ... the Jedi weren't quite the way they'd been described to the clones. They were a lot more sensitive for one thing. They needed looking after far more often than Rex had ever expected before he'd reached the front lines.

In front of him, General Skywalker started to kneel, but Rex stopped him. 

"They'll probably let us join them, you know," he said, jerking his head towards Cody and General Kenobi.

Anakin looked over at them, then flushed with an embarrassment that wasn't necessary. "Is that what you want?" 

It wasn't what they wanted that mattered right now, was it? What mattered was what made them all the least amount of uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Rex said. "I think I'd like that, General. Might be more comfortable." 

General Skywalker's relief was visible all over his face. Aloud he said, “Probably. Obi-Wan is great at The Initiation.” 

Although Rex prided himself on being a good tactician, he had to admit that as they joined Cody and General Kenobi, it became difficult to remember whose hands were on which part of his body.

This was not something Rex planed to complain about, because Anakin was right about Obi-Wan’s prowess.

* * *

Later, Ahsoka and the remaining troops freed them.

Later still, when Ahsoka testified to the council, she explained that the Masters and clones had been sleeping at the time of rescue. They had been sleeping .. together.. from a certain point of view, and it was not a view that the Council questioned.


End file.
